Christmas Celebration Series
by GrumpySpaceKitten
Summary: What better way to get in the holiday mood than some Christmas themed kinks? Multi-fandom
1. Victuri

**A kink for every day of the month!**

It all started with a gag gift from Yurio. The four of them, Yurio, Otabek, Yuri, and Victor, had all decided to celebrate Christmas on the 24th, leaving the 25th open for the celebration of Victor's birthday. The previous evening, as they all lounge full and content after dinner and some Christmas film playing that none of them really paid attention to, Yurio put a candy striped box in front of the elder Russian with a devious smirk that could only mean trouble.

Now Victor drizzles the gifted flavoured lube across Yuri's hole as he lay sprawled out on their black sheets. It came as a set of four - one sugar cookie, another eggnog, the third chocolate, and the one Victor sets on the nightstand peppermint. He can smell the sweet scent of it as he watches the lube slide between Yuri's cheeks and drip off his balls, making one of the most enticing looking meals Victor has ever seen.

He admires for only a moment more before using his middle finger to push the lube in Yuri's pink hole, feeling the younger man shudder as he is entered. Victor pumps his finger twice before withdrawing it. When Yuri whines he places a wet kiss on his entrance before peaking his tongue between his lips to swipe across the wrinkled skin.

"Vi-Victor," Yuri just barely breathes as Victor places broad, flat tongued licks between his cheeks. Then he curls his tongue and presses into him and Yuri's entire body quivers with pleasure. His moans grow louder and more frequent as Victor traces his tongue across all his inner muscles, the Russian voicing his own pleasure in deep groans that reverberate against Yuri's skin. Victor has always loved to eat him out.

Victor slaps his right ass cheek just hard enough to sting before spreading them apart, huffing soft breaths as he sloppily makes out with Yuri's twitching hole, peppermint lube and spit dripping down onto the towel they laid overtop the sheets.

Yuri's hands twists in the blankets, his back arching as he gasps out soft, wrecked moans of "Victor!" and "Fuck, yes, just like that." His rosy cock weeps pearly precum against his belly as he worries his lower lip between his teeth, trying to ground himself in the pleasure that makes him giddy. But once Victor pushes a digit coated in candy flavoured lube to rub at his prostate Yuri lets go entirely, white sparks behind as eyes as he cries his lover's name loudly, letting orgasm wash over him.

The Russian lightly traces his tongue against Yuri's rim as he moans through his climax, occasionally lapping up some of the peppermint lubricant before returning to his previous spot. He finishes with one last noisy kiss against Yuri's hole before grinning up at him.

Yuri's smile in return is sleepy and pleasure drunk as he flops onto his back, pulling the older man close to peck his lips, light and tender. "Happy birthday, Vitya."


	2. Klance

Really, what were they thinking? Sending those two in alone and expecting them to come back in a timely manner?

Having Kaltenecker meant they got milk, which meant hot chocolate and whipped cream as well.

Pidge kept a track of time on Earth, assuming only a day had passed from their first hyperjump in the Blue Lion, and with that they tended to keep celebrating Earth holidays as if they were still there. So, even though the Castle may be a perfectly comfortable temperature, hot chocolate was still insisted upon because it was Christmas time on Earth.

Lance doesn't even try to suppress his chuckle as Keith leans back against the counter top, face flushed and eyes dark with lust, gazing down at the younger as he sprays whipped cream over the twitching length of Keith's cock. Sending the two of them in by themselves was probably not the best decision.

Keith huffs out heavy breaths as Lance drags his tongue so teasingly through the white cream, the tip just barely making contact with his member. Lance has the smuggest possible look on his face as he hums at the taste, taking more in his mouth with little kitten licks; no mind given to how he is absolutely taking apart the Red Paladin with pleasure.

And Keith really can't help but fall to pieces: Lance may have an almost conceited expression, but he looks content and downright happy as he wraps his lips around the rosy head of Keith's length, his swirling tongue causing precum to dribble out slowly. The older teen wants to throw his head back in pleasure and keen, yet his eyes don't leave the gorgeous sight below him - the gorgeous sight of Lance, on his knees, absolutely beaming as he swallows down Keith's cock.

He quickly bites the back of his leather glove when Lance takes him down to the hilt without so much as a stutter. Lance's throat is so tight, convulsing with every swallow, his mouth warm and incredibly skilled, sending hot rivulets of pleasure up Keith's spine when he hollows his cheeks, lew noises filling the kitchen as he sucks with every bob of his head.

When he comes with a low, growling groan against the back of his hand, Keith can't even be embarrassed at how quick it was. It isn't his fault the younger teen has gotten so damn good at finding every single sweet spot of his. And it's even less his fault when his tired dick gives a twitch at seeing his load spill down Lance's chin, despite his efforts to swallow all of it. If they weren't expected back in the common area, there would be a round two of Lance fucking Keith until he sobs.

For now they fix themselves up and wipe away all the evidence. Keith kisses a smear of whipped cream off Lance's nose before they gather the mugs and head back to the other Paladins, pointedly ignoring all complaints of the hot chocolate being cold.

Really, what the hell were they thinking, sending those two to fetch it?


	3. Sangwoo x Yoon Bum

Bum wasn't used to anything Sangwoo did, but even this was a new surprise for him.

He and his boyfriend had been seeing each other for five months now, nearly twice that long since they met at the student bookstore. His boyfriend could be crass and smug and maybe a little short tempered with other people, yet with Bum he was nothing short of sweet and tender. Well…. That was outside of the bedroom. Behind closed doors, Sangwoo was plenty rough and passionate.

Bum knew what to expect with ropes and blindfolds, knew how to position himself when the paddle was brought out, was all but drooling when Sangwoo bought him a new skimpy outfit for the evening. He isn't quite sure what to make of this. A dark green cord of white, bubble Christmas lights twist up his bony chest then down his arms, keeping them secured behind his back. The lights are a bit too bright for Bum to look at and he knows he could break out of these flimsy bonds fairly easy, but just the feeling of being tied up, whether real or not, made his dick stand high against his stomach.

He feels at ease; Sangwoo would have checked at least four times to make sure all of this was safe, and he respects his small boyfriend more than enough, watching for the slightest sign of panic or discomfort in him - Bum hasn't a single reason to worry.

He shifts as he waits for Sangwoo to return to the room; kneeling on the floor, while a position that arouses him beyond belief, the hard wood does make his knees start to ache. Still, the anticipation of what's to come keeps him plenty distracted from the pain.

Sangwoo enters the bedroom and cocks his head with a bemused smirk, his hardening cock making a pronounced outline in his sweatpants. Bum can't wait to have it in him and he shudders at just the idea of such a large length entering him. That only makes Sangwoo's smile widen. "Don't you just look good enough to have for Christmas dinner?"


	4. Tamaki x Kyoya

Rain falls in heavy torrents; thick, dense drops slams against beveled glass windows, tinkling a complicated melody against the panes as Kyoya groans every time Tamaki shifts in his arms.

It may still look like dusk outside, but in truth it's nearly ten in the morning. Tamaki has never been one to sleep in, no matter the weather, yet Kyoya would gladly sleep until two in the afternoon if allowed. He tries not to move much for fear of waking his grouchy Kyoya, but the blond has already been up for nearly three hours and finds himself getting antsy laying in bed all morning.

Still, even as he sleeps Kyoya keeps his arms around Tamaki, and his embrace is so warm and grounding, tender in ways he would never show outside this bedroom. How can Tamaki want to leave them?

He presses further back against the younger's firm chest, Kyoya grumbling once again at Tamaki to keep still. Tamaki swallows a chuckle; the only thing he likes teasing Kyoya about more than his being younger than the blond is how utterly grumpy and adorable he is in the mornings when he doesn't want to get in the bed. Of course, devious, scheming Kyoya hates being called anything less than absolutely wicked, but it isn't like Tamaki can help it! With his blinking against the sunlight and squinting without and all lazy and sleepy and cuddly, there's really no other word for Kyoya but cute!

Tamaki is squealing just thinking about it, trying not to roll around on the bed. Then a pillow is slammed on his face as Kyoya huffs, grabbing his glasses to glance at the clock. "I suppose I'm not sleeping in any later than this." he says pointedly at Tamaki.

The blond is decent enough to offer up an apologetic, if not slightly dejected, pout. "I'm sorry, Kyoya, I couldn't help it! I was just thinking about how absolutely adorable you are when you wake up!" His pitiful expression was gone in an instant as he threw his arms around Kyoya's shoulders, pressing a loud kiss to his cheek.

"I am nothing of the sort." Kyoya retorts as he adjusts his askew glasses, knocked by Tamaki all but flinging himself into his lap.

"You are!" he protests, "You are so cute! And cuddly, and enchanting, and smart, and you always smell so good! And-" Tamaki breaks off as he shifts, feeling a hardness press against his thigh. Only then does he realise how red Kyoya has gone, refusing to make eye contact with the man in his lap. Tamaki blinks. "You like that." he says, a slow grin coming to his face at having discovered something new about his boyfriend. "You like when I compliment you."

"What the hell are you talking about?" scoffs Kyoya as he rubs his hand over his cheeks as if that will make the deep blush go away; really, the scrubbing only makes his flush darker. "You must still be asleep, you're talking nonsense, idi-"

Tamaki shoves him back against the down stuffed pillows and presses their lips together, effectively silencing all of his protests. The kiss is tender, light and sweet, and when they part they keep close to each other, the tips of their noses touching as Tamaki's warm breath fogs the bottom of Kyoya's glasses.

"You really are," he murmurs, as fond and affectionate as the kiss. "You're so smart, Kyoya, it's incredible. You have a strategic mind like no one else I've ever met," His hand trails down his boyfriend's bare chest, Kyoya almost arching into the touch, before Tamaki get to his thin pajama pants, rubbing his straining erection through the cotton. "You are so clever, and deep down you're sweet too. No one else makes me feel as loved as you do." Kyoya lets out the softest breath of a moan as Tamaki rubs the clothed head of his cock, reverent words ringing with sincerity. "You're so determined and fearless, you see what you want and you get it without a problem. Because that's the kind of man you are, one who won't let anything stand in your way, and I love you so much for it."

It's with a loud squeal from the blonde that Kyoya pushes him back on the bed, attacking his neck with kisses and light bites. Tamaki gasps, a hand immediately gripping Kyoya's dark hair. "You're right, I do take what I want. And right now I want you." Kyoya probably doesn't mean it to come out as sultry and dark and hot as it does, but it does and Tamaki lets out a high, breathy moan in reply, nothing he can do but submit as Kyoya greedily claims and marks with dark hickeys what is rightfully his.


	5. Otayuri

Yellow sunlight spills through light grey clouds, the clearing sky filled with traces of pink as night fades away and day beings, greeted by chirping birds and bustling people, commuting to school and work. Yuri glares at the world as it comes to life. It's his day off, he should be allowed to sleep in.

He shifts to stretch out, long, lithe and with a yawn that his boyfriend will never stop comparing to a kitten's, before twinges of pain shoot up his back and he winces. The memories of last night and roughly five orgasms softens the ache though.

Otabek is still asleep by him. Yuri wants to run his fingers through the elder's undercut that could use another shave; Otabek is annoyed with its length, and annoyed it will be a few more days before he can see the friend of his who acts as his stylists, but Yuri finds the softening texture of it pleasing to the touch. With a little huff, he keeps his hands to himself. No need for Otabek to be awake this early too.

Slowly, with a hand on his lower back attempting to rub out the dull throbbing, he heads to the bathroom. His inner thighs are still sticky with come that had only been barely wiped away last night before the couple finally gave up cleaning their mess and just let exhaustion overtake them so Yuri hops in the shower. The warm water helps ease his muscles, but the soreness, he knows, will last for at least the full day. Tying his damp hair up in a bun to keep it out of the way (it's already past his shoulder blades, maybe Otabek isn't the only one who needs a trim), he goes through his morning routine: a gentle eucalyptus scented cleanser followed by a lotion that claims to be the smell of "gentle rain" but Yuri thinks smells like fresh laundry, finishing off with brushing his teeth and gargling.

He spits out the Listerine and makes a slight face, pausing as he looks at himself in the mirror. With his hair pulled back it's easy to see the purple blotches on his neck. He draws light fingers across them - some are deep purple patches contrasting highly against his light skin, others are circular with more blue to them; those are the ones from biting. It's hardly the first time Otabek has marked him; that doesn't make it send any less of a thrill through him.

Though he can see it in the mirror, he still jumps when Otabek wraps loose arms around his waist. His boyfriend is still tired, blinking and yawning as he rests his chin on Yuri's shoulder. He's expressed more than once how much he likes having a boyfriend shorter than himself, and frankly Yuri likes how easy it is for Otabek to throw him around.

Otabek smirks when he sees the Russian's lingering fingers on his neck. "Enjoying the gifts I gave you?" he murmurs, voice rough from sleep. He presses a kiss to Yuri's cheek before breathing in his ear, "Come back to bed and I'll give you some more."

Yuri complies without so much as a snarky retort.


	6. Shiro x Matt

The stars outside may be bright but the lights inside the Castle have dimmed to simulate nighttime. By a guess, it's probably quarter past two in the morning as Matt strolls the corridors, socks making muffled scraping sounds against the metal floor. He trails his fingers over the walls; just beneath the ceiling hand rainbow coloured bulbs that Lance and Pidge put up just a few days before.

Both of them are doing what they can to keep their Earth life with them, though in their own ways: Pidge accepts alien colonies, accepts the different cultures she comes across and tries to mesh her own traditions with theirs; she melts into everything she finds, mixing them together to make her own sort of customs. Lance, on the other hand, sticks firmly to his heritage. He celebrates his traditions how they always have been - yes he triest the Altean way of things, but in the end he always picks Earth life, sticking staunchly to what he was raised in. Interesting to see the different ways they keep their families with them.

A melancholy feeling washes over Matt. He had been so overjoyed to be a part of the Kerberos Mission, to discover new frontiers for man firsthand; though the thought of being off Earth for so long was daunting, he was ready for it, he was ready to explore and bring home wonders of the galaxy. But that isn't what happened, and he's been away from Earth for far too long. It felt nice to finally have someone to blame - Zarkon and his Galra - but that doesn't change anything. It doesn't change that he can't remember what grass smells like after a long rainshower, or the exact colours of the sunrise through his bedroom window, or the way his mother's cooking smells. He tries as hard as Pidge and Lance do, but the fact is his old lifestyle is fading. He isn't the dork that used to study too hard and supported his little sister through everything; no, now he is a commander in a rebellion against a thousand-of-years-old empire. Everything's changed, he's changed, and he is starting to forget who he used to be.

He wanders the hall, stopping at a window to stare out into the velvet blackness dotted by shining silver stars and wonders if one of those faded specs in the distance might be Earth.

Matt turns at the sound of soft footsteps, trained to be quiet, and see Shiro coming down the hall. "Couldn't sleep either?" asks Shiro, his voice raspy as if he had just woken up.

Glancing back at the expanse of space, Matt shakes his head. "Just feeling a little homesick." His voice is soft, afraid to break the silence overhanging them.

"I understand." They fall into step by each other as they walk down the halls, backs of their hands brushing."It's been so long. If it really were December, the snow would have started a while ago in Kitami." A faint smile spreads over Shiro's lips. "I miss warm sake, Hunk tried to make it once, but he's never had it so it didn't turn out."

Matt nods and lets it grow quiet again, letting Shiro lead them. Pidge and Lance really went all out with decorating, putting whatever lights they could find through the halls, red flowers with seven large petals in lieu of poinsettias, and chains of paper snowflakes across every doorway. Not an inch of the Castle wasn't Christmas-ified.

"I miss it," he whispers after a long time. "And… And I'm starting to forget it."

Shiro casts a glance at him before finally entwining their hands - cold metal digits against his skin, another reminder that Matt was slowly losing what he loved. "I know," Shiro says, his voice sombre. "Little things…. They fade, slowly, but it hurts. But even if you can't remember every little thing about Earth, that doesn't change who you are. It doesn't change where you come from. You still like pizza and make fun of calzones, you still think every sky should be blue, you still make fun of Americans first, even though that's pretty much just making fun of yourself." he chuckles. "You may not remember all the details, and it's okay to be sad about that, but you still know the important stuff: all your love for your home, and your family and friends. That's what matters, not remembering how to get to the grocery store from your house."

There's still that ache in the pit of his stomach but it is eased slightly; Shiro is right, there's no changing the important stuff, even if it is a little faded. "Thanks, Shiro." Matt says softly, offering him a smile.

Shiro squeezes his hand. "Of course, that's what I'm here for." he says, his gentle expression morphing into a smirk as he points to the ceiling with his free hand. "But I think now you owe me something."

Matt follows the gesture and laughs. It may just be some mismatched green leaves and white berries tied together with a ribbon, but the meaning of the faux mistletoe is still more than obvious. "You brought me here on purpose, didn't you?"

Shiro doesn't even have the audacity to look slightly abashed as he wraps his arms around the smaller man's waist. "Can you blame me?"

He may roll his eyes but Matt still presses onto the balls of his feet to brush their lips together as a hand comes to rest on Shiro's cheek. "Merry Christmas,"

Shiro presses a kiss to his forehead. "Merry Christmas, Matt. Now come on, lets get to bed."


	7. Okumuracest

Rin gives off a bad boy appearance, but the truth is he gives a lot of shits. He gives a shit about Shiemi, and his friends, and his older man and his brother, and about whether or not people will like his cooking, about his grades and how no matter how hard he tries he just can't seem to make studying work for him; if Kuro has a soft enough bed to sleep on, if he'll ever make it to Paladin like he dreams, if Father Fujimoto is proud of who he has become. If he'll ever forgive Rin for letting him die.

But this, this might be wrong, but this he _does not give one flying fucking shit about at all._

He's the bastard son of Satan, he has been called mean and disgusting things his whole life, even before his powers awakened. He's used to people seeing past his good intentions straight to his bad results; it barely bothers him any more when someone accuses him of being a devil (...maybe because that's just a fact at this point). He's a half-demon, Heaven ain't in store for him, never has been, only Hell. So the absolute hell not let his brother fuck him until he can't sit right in the morning?

Call it disgusting, perverted, wrong, whatever. Rin couldn't care less. Because at the end of the day it's about him and Yukio, showing a love for each other that only grows the older they get; no one else matters in this moment as he huffs out breaths with three of Yukio's fingers scissoring in his ass. This is only about the twins, no one else needs to stick their fucking noses into their business.

Thoughts die almost entirely as Rin croons and his tail curls, his younger brother's fingers brushing so sweetly against his prostate, causing his back to arch and his tail to curl against the pleasure. Even better, their dorm is entirely empty so they don't have to give a shit about anyone hearing them.

"Come on, hurry up already! You know I can take a bit of pain!" Rin huffs over his shoulder. Yukio gives him a sickly sweet smile in return.

"This is for the twenty-two questions you missed on the exam today."

The half-demon groans and bites down on his pillow as fingers twist deeper inside him. "I'm trying! Not my fault studying doesn't do shit for me!"

"Maybe," Yukio drawls out in a hum as he spreads his brother's ass, watching his fingers work sinfully into his pink hole. "I should just abstain from all this until you pass a test."

"You wouldn't! You want it too, don't act like such a cocksucker, Yukio!"

"I thought you liked it when I sucked your cock," his brother laughs.

Rin growls. "Don't you know you're supposed to respect your elders, four eyes!"

The fingers are withdrawn from him so quickly it makes Rin whimper, and when Yukio slams into him to the hilt with no forewarning the breath is punched out of his lungs. "Shut up already, you idiot." the younger says with a trace of a fond chuckle.

To make up for the slow preparation, Yukio sets a punishing pace with his hips. The sound of skin slapping against skin fills the room, along with their noises: Yukio's are little more than huffed out moans as he holds onto the back of his brother's thighs, leaving dark blotches where his fingers grip to match the bruises he'll have on his ass from the rough thrusts; Rin's are far more animalistic, almost growls the reverberate deep in his chest, coming out through sharp, clenched canines that bite into his lower lip.

"Such a spoiled princess," Yukio tuts between heavy pants. It's true that, since they started, he's craved this as much as his brother. Rin just clenches so sweet and tight around his cock, trusting Yukio so much that he lets himself come completely undone with ecstasy. "Throw a tantrum until you get what you want."

Rin gives a whine of pleasure and pushes his hips further into the air when his sweet spot is hit, the motion making his sensitive nipples rub against the sheets. "Shut up, mole face." His comeback might be weak, but he really doesn't care, not when Yukio is all but pounding into him, pleasure cascading through his body making his eyes roll back into his head and his mind less than blank.

And when Yukio wraps a hand around his tail, giving a couple pumps, Rin spills beneath him immediately with choked out whimpers of his name. The half-demon's muscles convulse around him, milking Yukio to his own climax. Warmth washes through him as he releases, then drapes himself across Rin's back; he makes his older twin unfurl them from where they have the blankets in and death grip and laces their fingers.

Both are panting hard - it may have still been rough, but that was one of their more gentle sessions. Having a demon for a twin, even if he is a submissive one in bed, means sex can be straight up cruel sometimes; yet it is never anything short of wonderful.

Yukio kisses across Rin's sweaty shoulders and the elder preens at the affection. Pulling his spent member out, Yukio gathers him close and they lay in each other's arms, ignoring that the soiled sheets need changing and they could both use a shower. Rin nuzzles against his brother's collarbone and leaves light kisses across the defined muscles just under it as Yukio cards gentle fingers through his soaked dark hair.

"I mean it," he says after a while of laying in silence. "If you don't get your grades up, I'll stop."

Rin bolts up. "Hey! Our birthday is coming up in a couple days, don't you think you're being too mean?" he pouts.

Yukio laughs and pulls him back down, running a calm hand over his back. "Okay, so I'll give it to you on our birthday and that's it."

"And Christmas."

"Those are two days apart." the younger grins.

Rin insists. "And. Christmas."

"Fine, our birthday and Christmas. But clearly you're thinking more about this than your exams."

Pouting, Rin tucks his head under Yukio's chin. "Whatever. Shut up already, you jerk."

Yukio laughs. His brother may protest, but the following evening Yukio thinks to himself he's never seen Rin study harder.


	8. Sebaciel

Dead bodies, gruesome crime scenes, an unsolvable puzzle, and a blood feud going back decades. What better Christmas present could Ciel ask for?

His company, Funtom, was busiest before Easter and Christmas, the latter even more so. But as soon as the twenty-third went by, it all died down. People bundled up in their homes to celebrate with their families, thus no longer out shopping. And Ciel always found himself dreadfully bored after that.

No lessons from strict governesses, no company politics to work out, just sitting by the fire with Lizzie and her family. It was horrendously dull.

But then the letter from Her Majesty came and with it a wonderful game of cat and mouse as Ciel skillfully led the perpetrator into his corner to be gobbled up. The whole affair ended up being much messier than the Earl would have liked, both physically and politically, but the deed was done and master and butler returned to the London townhouse, both covered in gore, to wash and rest before making the journey back to the estate in the morning.

And as soon as the doors closed, Sebastian couldn't seem to keep his hands off his young charge. The devil was insistent, pressing kisses against his neck, scarlet blood standing out brightly against ivory skin, pulling adamantly at a shirt that would be better off thrown away than trying to get the stains out of it, before finally lifting the boy up and all but slamming him against the wall.

Sebastian was always like this after a particularly bloody case: ravenous. And if he couldn't have the little brat's soul, his body would do just as well.

Ciel simply rolled his eyes and let him do as he wished; he had to reward his dog now and then after all, and the Earl got an orgasm out of it too.

He let Sebastian throw him onto the bed and strip him without finesse, looking ready to devour him in a moment as the devil surveyed his body. And in the next moment he was on the small boy with heavy kisses and hands pulling his lithe frame close. He knocked open Ciel's legs and his fingers trailed up from the back of his balls to the tip of his cock, the young Earl shuddering beneath him.

Wrapping his hand around him, Sebastian pumps his cock; it doesn't take long before Ciel is writhing under all the pleasure as the hand strokes his length faster, thumb flicking over the sensitive, rosy head. And as soon as a wet digit prods at his hole, massaging the muscles, Ciel comes undone with a high moan as he spills over himself.

He pants as Sebastian laps at the different fluids covering him, shooting him a half hearted, tired glare. "Damned devil."


	9. Klance 2

"Have you been a naughty boy?

The hand cracks down hard on his ass, exposed and pushed up in the air, and Keith can't help the gasp that feels almost punched out of him.

Lance has him across his lap, his elbow in the middle of the Red Paladin's back to keep him pinned down while his other smooths over skin that blossoms bright red from the boy. "That isn't an answer, you know." hums Lance, voice dark and low and silky, and probably the main reason Keith is so damned hard after just a little making out.

"I-I-" Keith stutters over a reply and the hand comes down on his left cheek, causing his hips to buck against Lance's leg, who hums when the pale flesh wobbles with the blow.

Working out and training as much as they do keeps them all decently toned, and, yeah, abs and pecs and biceps are nice enough; but goddamn this bubble butt. Keith's ass is too nice to keep eyes off of. I mean, no one could argue that Keith had a nice body, small, strong, and lithe, but his ass. It was so unfairly amazing, and it drove Lance completely out of his fucking mind.

"Are. You. A. Naughty. Boy?"

The force in his voice sends a shiver down Keith's spine and he grips the leg of Lance's jeans. He nods quickly; his own voice comes out breathless and rough with arousal, though embarrassment makes him trip over his words. "I've been- been such a n-naughty boy, Lan- sir."

Lance smirks and strokes a hand through his hair. "Good boy, remembering your manners. I still have to punish you though."

"Yes, sir," nods Keith, his eagerness obvious.

That makes Lance chuckle again before bringing his hand down. The spank is firm and harsh and makes the older teen cry out as pleasure is sent up his spine to collect as a warmth in his belly.

"Don't get any ideas about coming, sweetie," Lance hums as his hand cracks down on his ass again. "We got a long way to go."

Keith can only moan in reply.


	10. Victuri 2

"God, Victor!"

It was wrong, all of this; they were sitting in a break room in room at the mall, the door halfway open, and Yuri halfway undressed out of a santa suit. He volunteered to do it for an afternoon, and apparently Victor found it irresistible.

His hands grab insistently at Yuri's ass through red velvet and white fluff, pulling him closer as their hips rock together.

"V-Victor, someone might see us, at let me close the door!" gasps Yuri softly as his arousal is rubbed through clothing.

"No," Victor groans in a deep, rumbling voice. His accent gets that much more pronounced when he's turned on. "I don't care if people see, you're so damn sexy; god, I just want you now."

They both moan as their clothed crotches grind together, both so hard it's almost unbearable. He twists his hands in Victor's hair. His hips move almost frantically, searching desperately for friction, for release.

"Santa!" a woman calls from the hall and Yuri groans loudly, dropping his head on his lover's shoulder.

Victor kisses his cheek with a grin, slapping his ass. "Get out there, Santa."


	11. Otayuri 2

Yuri gives himself a once over in the mirror. Otabek has plenty of fetishes that they both enjoy to the fullest, but this one… It might be a little over the top for the Russian Tiger.

He breathes out slowly, heart thumping against his ribcage, before he steps out of the bathroom, leaning back against the door after closing it. Sitting on the bed, Otabek sucks in a sharp breath. Black stockings start at Yuri's bare feet and travel up his coltish legs to his muscular thighs - the elastic squeezes them slightly, causing a bulge above it that Otabek just wants to cover in bites. Panties of pure black lace mold to the curve of his ass and leave little to the imagination; his cock is tucked down but the harder Yuri gets the more it threatens to peak over the waistband. Finally, cinching his figure in such a beautifully erotic hourglass is a leopard print corset that barely covers the teen's perky nipples. Otabek groans softly and pulls his lover into his lap, hands groping at Yuri's firm ass. "I should have gotten some ears to go with it all, little kitten."

His voice is raspy with arousal and it sends shivers down Yuri's spine, yet he is still blushing, red and hot. "Beka, this is ridiculous."

"But you look so sexy," It comes out almost as a growl as Otabek nips at Yuri's exposed shoulders, leaving purpling marks against alabaster skin. "I should get you a nice skirt to go with it then show you off all across town. Let all those men stare at you, but you're only mine to touch."

The possessiveness always makes Yuri's member twitch and now is no exception. His breathing grows faster, staccato gasps with little moans between as he leans into the hickeys Otabek sucks onto his skin just above the dipping neckline of his corset.

"A skirt?" he exhales. "Come on, I am the fearsome Ice Tiger of Russia!"

Chuckles rumble deep in Otabek's chest as he presses kisses to the underside of the boy's jaw. "But you become such a mewling, pliant little kitten with just one touch from me." he hums, humour in his tone. He nips at Yuri's earlobe before breathing softly, voice dark and smooth, "And if you don't like it, I will gladly rip it off you."

Yuri shudders again and feels a thick bead of precum drip into his panties. "How about you quit talking and undress me already?" he suggest before crashing their mouths in a bruising kiss.

Otabek laughs against his lips; as much as he loves Yuri in all these tight clothes, he likes his naked body sprawled out on the bed even more. "Gladly."


	12. Sebaciel 2

One thing Ciel is very reluctant to admit to absolutely anyone is that he has sensitive nipples. Extremely sensitive. Mostly because it's no one's business - the details of his night life belonged to him and his lover; but he even keeps quiet about it to Sebastian. Of course the devil already knows, he had found that particular attribute near the beginning of their erotic relationship, and he very much uses this fact to his advantage.

The little licks and bites that barely catch around the perked up, rosy buds, Ciel is already writhing beneath him, hips canting with a silent beg for release. It is far, far too soon for Sebastian to grant him that. The devil takes his time; he leaves purple bruises on alabaster skin as the boy's chest heaves with gasps and moans beneath him, he traces his tongue across protruding ribs, nibbles at the bottom of his ribcage sending shudders through Ciel, and presses feather light kisses to every dip, ridge, and curve of the young Earl's collarbone bone before finally, finally, takes a nipple in his mouth with such a demanding suckle that causes Ciel to arch off the bed with a gasp of, "Lord!"

Whimpers constantly fall from parted lips as Sebastian nurses insistently off him like a greedy infant, along with the gentlest of bites and kisses before he swirls his tongue around the bud. Ciel soon finds himself growing sore from all the constant attention and sucking, but it only serves to heighten his already incredible sensitivity, walking a wonderful line of agony and ecstasy.

Sebastian is sure to lavish both pink buds that grow impossibly stiffer beneath his tongue as he traces the very edges of pink skin. Then he draws it into his mouth with a noisy suck as Ciel throws his head back, feeling near delirious with pleasure. Already hickeys are purpling around his abused nipples. He wouldn't have it any other way.

It is when Sebastian catches the bud between his teeth and rolls it slowly that Ciel can take it no longer; his body draws taut like a bowstring and a sob catches in his throat as his neglected cock starts to spurt, then he slams his head back into the pillows, body convulsing with his climax. Sebastian continues to suckle through his orgasm until the boy is only panting and whining softly.

The devil strokes his supple, soft cheek when Ciel's eyelids begin to droop wearily. "Now, kitten dearest, don't fall asleep on me yet. I am hardly done with you." His deep, rich voice sends shivers down the spent boy, and Sebastian smirks before ducking his head back to his chest once more.


	13. Otabek x Victor x Yuri

Victor Nikiforov is a sex icon among his fans. While Christophe may be the master of eros, nobody is considered to have more sex appeal or better looks than the jewel of Russia. When he was younger he had a feminine charm, long hair and soft cheeks, doe eyes that could woo anyone into his bed, with a light but muscular build that easily pushed him to the top of the figure skating world. As he became older and filled out more, with a short and elegant hair style, broader shoulders, a hard jawline, and high cheekbones, his appeal became that of an old black-and-white film star's. Of course his fans had their preference between the looks, no one could dispute that he was the most handsome on the ice.

A man like Victor has bedded plenty, men and women alike, honing his powers of seduction and pleasure; but never would he thought he would have the Ice Tiger of Russia writhing beneath him.

Plenty of drinks and residue adrenaline has led to this moment: Victor working open Yuri Plisetsky on three fingers as the Kazakh skater, Otabek Altin, croons in the blond's ear, swallowing up his moans with fervent kisses. The banquet after the Worlds had been boring, so they left to make their own fun. And fun it was, watching Yuri shudder with every thrust of his fingers, whimpers escaping his kiss swollen lips whenever Otabek didn't have him locked in a kiss. Yuri's hands were feebly trying to jerk the Kazakh skater off but at this point Yuri was too lost in pleasure to have much focus or grip. Otabek obviously didn't seem to mind as he watched their young lover between kisses, thumbs and forefingers pinching and pulling and tweaking Yuri's pink and peaked nipples.

Victor stifles a groan against the youngest's hip. He has known Yuri for ages, ever since the blond came to train with Yakov, but this is different from his usual snark and sass; this is Yuri with all barriers down, letting the most ugly and intimate parts of himself show. And Victor fucking loves it.

He's harder than ever as he twists his fingers deeper within the boy while Otabek gently urges Yuri to his cock. Yuri licks tentatively at the weeping head and both men groan. Yuri is too blissed out to even try taking more than the tip in his mouth but Otabek hardly seems to mind, completely enamoured with the boy crooning with pleasure.

Both of them are. Some might be upset by how much the ecstasy makes Yuri shut down, but Victor is loving how Yuri gratefully takes whatever he is given, and it's clear Otabek enjoys it just as much.

"Yuri," Victor purrs, all honey and seduction, as he eases his fingers out with a wet noise. "Can I fuck you?"

Yuri doesn't answer verbally, which is probably for the better since his pink lips are wrapped around Otabek's member, but gives a very enthusiastic nod and lifts his hips into the air.

Victor is quick about rolling on a condom and lubing his own hard length, and as soon as the first little bit is in Yuri has to release the other man's cock from his mouth with an absolute sob of pleasure. His walls clamp down on the intrusion when Victor bottoms out as his body shivers and convulses, moans coming out between his hard breathing.

Otabek and Victor share a grin, devious. They were going to have fun with their little ice kitten all night long.


	14. Johnlock

No one has ever accused Sherlock of being conventional. And that extends to all his needs.

Blood pumping, out of breath, adrenaline high, Sherlock pulls John into an alley and immediately crashes their mouths together. "Sh-Sherlock!" laughs John into the kisses. "I know we just finished a case and you're excited an all, but can't we at least get back to the bloody flat?"

"Later." is the only reply given before kisses spread down his neck. John moans and leans back against the wall. It's not as if there's really anything to be done when Sherlock is this insistent.

He groans when his nipples are rubbed through his jumper and his hips buck against the taller man's. Surprisingly enough, Sherlock reciprocates, grinding their crotches together and drawing moans out of both of them. John lets his legs be kicked apart just enough for a knee to be placed between them and rub circles against his quickly hardening member.

God, they're doing this all in an alleyway, for Christ's sake.

"Sherlock," he moans before biting the back of his hand in an attempt to quiet himself against the pleasure. Sherlock isn't even in his pants and John's already losing his mind. Dear Lord, this man drives him mad in all the best ways.

"Still want to head back to the flat?" hums Sherlock against his ear, hot breath sending shivers down his spine.

"If you stop, I will personally murder you myself, Sherlock Holmes."

The detective laughs at the reply and grinds further into his boyfriend. "As you wish,"


	15. Klance 3

"Stay still."

Lance is a lot of things: a goofball, a dork, a flirt; okay, maybe he isn't a lot of things, at least not in his eyes, but Keith knows him to be so much more - more than he could ever hope to verbalize to the Blue Paladin, words aren't really his strong suit. But that's neither here nor there, because right now the most prominent thing Lance is, is fucking sexy.

Who know dweeb Lance could be this dominant? Right now he has Keith with his hands pinned above his head, the older completely naked while the younger is still wearing all those goddamn layers. Blankets and pillows have been shoved onto the floor, out of the way. And Keith gasps as every glob of hot wax drips onto his exposed stomach.

Lance holds the white candle carefully, keeping his hand away from the flickering orange flame and also out of the way of the melting wax. This had been punishment for Keith finishing before he was told, but if his constant crooning is any sign, he enjoys this as much as a good hard spanking.

"Keep still," repeats Lance as the next drip of wax falls on his hip, causing Keith to buck with a soft gasp. "Remember, you're being punished. You don't want to upset me more, do you?"

Shaking his head quickly, Keith attempts to still himself yet he can't seem to stop the constant quivering that just seems to get that much stronger with every droplet that hits his skin.

His abdomen looks like a Jackson Pollock by time Lance blows out the candle, shaking the last bit of semi melted wax onto the teen beneath him. "There we go," he hums as he gazes down at his lover with a lust that he barely keeps reigned in. "Do you have something to say to me now, pretty boy?"

Keith flushes scarlet, he always does when Lance praises him, and turns his head away to avoid the younger's eyes. That gets him a tut and Lance grabs his chin, obviously waiting for his response. Keith swallows. "I'm s-sorry for coming with-without permission, sir." His voice may be shaky but it's hardly from fear or embarrassment; no, more from the pleasure he so desperately wants that Lance keeps denying him.

"Good boy," purrs Lance before he places a kiss to the Red Paladin's forehead. "I know you're sorry for disobeying me, but I still have to punish you so that you don't go getting cheeky on me."

"I know, sir. Thank you, sir, for taking care of me."

Lance has to break character at the unusual meekness in Keith's voice. He bends to press a kiss to the elder's lips, soft and gentle and sweet. "You know I love you, Keith."

"Yeah, I know." he smiles, his voice much less docile and diffident. His tone is strong again, as if he weren't buck naked with Lance sitting on his thighs, just beneath his throbbing erection. "I love you too,"

"And I'll stop as soon as you say the word, no matter what."

Keith pulls against his restraints to lean up and press their mouths together in another kiss. "I know, Lance. I'll say it if I need to, and right now I really, really don't need to."

They share another kiss before Lance grabs his dark hair and shoves him back down into the mattress. "Good. Now I'll give you one more chance to do it properly, don't disappoint me." hums Lance as he opens his fly.


	16. Eric x Shell

The liberation of humans caused by the supposed death of a slave by the name of One was an event celebrated throughout all districts. Lights of reds and greens and whites were strung up and humans exchanged gifts to celebrate the wages they now earned. It was a happy time of the year, if not hectic. Eric couldn't complain though, he had just gotten the best gift of all.

Blood banks were always busy and getting any time away was difficult, but at this time of the year it seemed a bit harder. Still Shell managed to put aside his work, leaving it in Reign's trusty hands, and head down to the South to visit his lover. Their time together was always wonderful, full of love making, and cuddling, and kisses, and talking, and just general being together. And Eric was so smart, he always could help Shell find a solution to whatever issue arose from this new, strange living arrangement of humans and vampires coexisting.

They had just finished dinner, Shell had headed upstairs for a quick, cool shower - the Southern heat was always hard on him, Eric regretted that little bit of their relationship - while Eric tidied up the kitchen. After everything was satisfactorily clean, he goes upstairs to find Shell sprawled across the bed, a red ribbon tied in a bow around his pale chest. Eric groans and quickly begins unbuttoning his own loose shirt. "I thought you were tired after this morning," he teases, grabbing oil from the side table.

"I've had time to recover," Shell smiles as Eric hovers over him.

"The bow's a nice touch,"

"It is the holidays after all."

Eric groans and presses their mouths together after pinning the vampire's hands over his head. "Well, then please excuse me if I decide to use my gift right away."

He flips Shell onto his stomach and groans again at the sight of his loose and wet hole. "You really got all ready for me, didn't you?" he murmurs as he pushes a finger in, the digit sliding past the ring of muscles with little to no resistance. Two more fingers soon join the first and Shell moans out loudly as they pump into him with wet squelches. Such a good little, vocal sub, Eric thinks to himself. His mind is almost reeling with all the possibilities they have.

"I want to try something," he decides after a moment, and Shell whines at the loss when Eric removes his fingers. He goes to search through the chest of drawers where he keeps everything from whips to ropes to candles and brings out a black, phallus shaped length of plastic.

"You gotta relax." Eric says when he comes back to the bed; Shell had been a good boy and hadn't peaked at what his master was doing. Eric slides his member in Shell then stops, steadying himself against the pleasure of the walls clamping down on his cock so sweetly. "Breathe," he urges as he pushes a finger alongside his length.

Shell lets out a noise between a gasp and a sob at the extra intrusion as he clamps and unclamps handfuls of the sheets. Eric doesn't like to see his lover in pain, but the vampire hasn't said his word so it must be bearable.

A second fingers is added as Eric rocks his hips shallowly. It takes longer than a normal stretching, and Shell lets out a few sobs that make Eric stop entirely to check in with him, but once given the approval Eric adds the toy beside his own member. "Fuck!" Shell cries out - Eric usually doesn't allow him profanity during their play, but he makes an exception for it this time.

Once again he halts to let Shell adjust, and on the first few thrusts the vampire is coming with sobs of his lover's name, clenching around both objects in him.

Eric strokes his hair through his climax, pressins kisses over his back and shoulders. He makes no move to pull out. "You think you can take more?"

"For you, master." nods Shell. He may already be exhausted and aching, but that hardly makes him want to stop.

Eric smirks. "Good boy."


	17. Hikaru x Kaoru

Hikaru lounges on the bed with a candy cane dangling loosely between his lips as he watches Kaoru across their room, bent over their desk doing homework. He insisted on doing the majority of what they were assigned over Christmas break; Hikaru didn't really see why - it seemed easier to just do a little bit every day.

"Are you done yet?" he finally drawls out around the candy in his mouth when he can take no more of being ignored for math equations.

"Nope, still got plenty to do," answers his twin without so much as lifting his eyes from the papers he's hunched over.

"I'm not saying delay it forever, but can't you do the rest of it tomorrow?"

"Why not just finish it now while I've got plenty of time for it?"

Hikaru huffs at the response. He doesn't much like being ignored, especially not for homework. He drops the candy cane on the bedside table and saunters across the room to his twin, draping his arms around Kaoru's shoulders. "You've got plenty of time to finish it later, too, you know." he murmurs before pressing sticky kisses against the younger twin's neck. "Besides, you'll get yourself all worked up if you try to do it all now. So let me help you destress a bit." he practically purrs.

And that is how Kaoru finds himself face down on the bed, his chest heaving against the sheets, and his ass pressed high in the air as Hikaru slowly moves the candy cane in his puckered hole.

Hikaru beams with satisfaction at the little noises of pleasure his brother lets out, but he knows this is hardly enough stimulation to get him over the edge. He leans down to swipe his tongue around Kaoru's rim, earning himself a soft gasp of, "Hikaru!"

He smacks his lips together and grins. "You taste all pepperminty now."

"Hikaru!" whines Kaoru, glancing over his shoulder. "Don't tease me."

It's that pout. Hikaru can't deny that pout a thing. So he takes the candy out and replaces it with his tongue, tasting sweetness overlying the earthy taste of his brother. Kaoru moans with every movement of the muscle, crooning his brother's name as Hikaru presses sloppy kisses and broad tongue strokes across his hole.

And when Kaoru comes his back arches and his toes curl and his moans get caught in his throat as pleasure crashes through him, dirtying the sheets below. He shudders and whines as the orgasm washes over him until he collapses spent against the pillows, huffing in deep breaths.

Hikaru pulls his twin into his arms and kisses his head, only for Kaoru to pull back with a devious smirk. "Please, brother dearest, allow me to return the favour." he hums as he unbuttons Hikaru's fly.

Collectively they come nearly eight times before the sunrises.


	18. Otayuri 3

Yuri nearly screams when Otabek withdraws the hand from his near purple cock. This is the third time he's been denied orgasm, and it's starting to drive him mad. Just a little more and he would have gone over the edge, just a little more! But Otabek knows how to read him perfectly and pulled away before he could release, leaving Yuri panting hard as he tried to accept his fate of an orgasm-less life.

"Please, Beka," the Russian almost whines as his body slowly relaxes while his balls stay tight and suffocating as they draw up tight, as ready for climax as the rest of him is.

"I told you I would punish you," hums Otabek in reply. He sweeps his finger over the tip of his lover's cock when a bead of precum comes out and Yuri shudders at the soft contact, bucking his hips up to get more friction. "Maybe if you're a good boy I'll let you come. For now, I'm going to do what I want."

Yuri whimpers when Otabek stands up and all contact is lost completely. Still, something about Otabek promising to use him as his toy gets the boy hotter than ever. He never thought he would like to be so submissive, but apparently his boyfriend brings it out in him.

As his breathing slows once more, Otabek wraps his hand around Yuri's length and strokes him deliberately. The loose grips feels almost too much and yet not enough. Finally coming sounds amazing, but at the same time it'll take everything out of Yuri.

Still he whines as the pleasure mounts, quicker and more intense, but just as soon as Yuri thinks he might actually get to release the hand is withdrawn once again.

"One more time," Otabek promises as Yuri comes back to himself, quaking from denied pleasure.

Yuri almost sobs when Otabek once again brings him to the brink only to stop right before the Russian could tip over it. Thank god this is the last time, Yuri doesn't think he could do it again without having some sort of mental break down.

Otabek strokes him to completion the next time his hand touches Yuri's cock, and when Yuri comes it's long and drawn out and nearly painful as his back arches and he spills all over himself, a scream ripped from his throat that the neighbors are sure to complain about tomorrow.

He can't give a damn for it as he flops back against the pillow, panting heavily as he tries to stay grounded. With such an intense orgasm, maybe the constant denial wasn't that bad.


	19. Shiro x Matt 2

Shiro is a full believer in complete mastery of one's self. One should always strive for patience and understanding of their own soul; they should focus on what is truly around them and not they feel should be there; one should make the most out of the situation they are in, not the one they wish they were in. Patience yields focus. Focus yields peace. Everything is connected and it all starts with having yourself under control - mind, body, and soul, all together as one.

But how the everloving hell is he supposed to fucking focus when Matt is doing this to him?

It started at dinner with hands lingering a little longer than they should in places they certainly shouldn't be with his sister across the table (Pidge was more than aware of their relationship but she was very insistent they don't do anything around her, and if they did she would make overly dramatic retching noises until they stopped. She did assure Matt in private, though, that she fully supported them together). Shiro found that, somehow, these little touches got him as hot and heavy as if Matt had just decided to drop to his knees and suck him off.

Now Matt is pressing barely-there kisses up his naked thighs, the touches so light that Shiro's skin prickles with goosebumps. He really shouldn't come apart this easily. But then Matt is tracing his defined muscles with his so skilled tongue and Shiro wants to sob from frustration and ecstasy. He shouldn't come apart this easily but Matt knows every single button to push.

Matt drags his tongue, flat, along the dip between Shiro's thigh and hip, his motions slow as he hums in the back of his throat. He bites at the sharp hip bone and Shiro bucks under the pleasure with a quiet gasp. Matt spares him a glance before parting his lips to suck a deep purple hickey on his pelvis. This time Shiro full on groans as the skin quickly becomes over sensitive but the suction does not decrease; he almost whimpers when Matt pulls back with a pop, satisfied as he drags a finger over the bruise.

He looks up at Shiro with a smirk that has always promised trouble, and gotten him into trouble more times than either of them would care to count. Right now the sin it promises makes Shiro bite down hard on his lower lip as he tries to find some semblance of self control. Not unsurprisingly, there is none to be found, especially not when Matt gives the lightest of kitten licks to the tip of his lover's rock hard erection.

Matt casts him another glance, and this time his eyes are blown wide with lust. "If you beg nicely, I'll give it to you." he hums and now Shiro is sure that his composure has absolutely fallen apart.


	20. Sangwoo x Yoon Bum 2

**I apologise for the long absence, I fell pretty ill just before the holidays and have only now started to recover, but I'll do my best to finish this series quickly!**  
 **Reader discretion advised for this chapter.**

Damn it, it wasn't supposed to turn out like this. He had more planned, and they had a body to take care of. But then there was Bum, wearing that goddamn fake skirt that barely covered anything, and he just looked so… afraid, absolutely trembling in fear when he fell in the grave beside the corpse he made. And then he cried out - Sangwoo couldn't help himself.

Usually his victims are women, usually the most he does is fuck them then kill them, he doesn't let them live with him, cook for him, usually his victims are just there for the pleasure of seeing them finally fucking die like they deserve, usually his victims don't make him lose his fucking mind like Yoon Bum does.

"Not yet," he says when the scrawny man tries to scramble out of the grave, shoving Bum back down.

Bum's screams seem entirely out of his control, fear and anxiety taking complete control over him. There really can't be any other explanation, because no way would he have the audacity to scream at Sangwoo otherwise. "Let go!" he sobs between his screams. "Let go, let go! Stop it! Let go!"

He laughs as Bum fights against him. He may kick but his bony, mangled little legs barely do anything to Sangwoo. "What's wrong?" Sangwoo chuckles. "It's not like she's looking at you with resentment. " Bum screams renew as he looks at the corpse. "Are you scared? Imagine how scared she must've been. Not that it's any of my fucking business, you don't have the right or the need to regret what you did. You never had a happy past anyways, you were bullied and ridiculed all your life. And now you've escaped that life, because you did something for yourself." Sangwoo taps Bum's chin, roguish and cheeky. "Congrats, Mr. Murderer."

Bum whimpers high in his throat, a noise of such primal terror it makes Sangwoo shiver. He grins, tracing his thumb across Yoon Bum's quivering lower lip. "You should be proud, you aren't a total leech any more. You weren't whimpering like this when _you stabbed her_. " he laughs as Bum chokes on a sob. "That's okay, I think I like you like this even better."

His hand grips Bum's exposed thigh, feeling him tremble beneath Sangwoo's hand. "This is how you should always be: _terrified_." he whispers as his hand creeps steadily higher, his fingers just barely brushing against Bum's balls. Bum tenses and his breath catches; Sangwoo spares his pallid face a glance before rubbing a curled knuckle against the soft skin of his ballsack. "God, I bet you like wearing this, like the whore you are. Just revealing _everything_ ."

Tutting when he finds Bum to be flaccid, Sangwoo sits back on his haunches. "Never mind, here isn't the best place anyways." He just barely catches a glimpse of disappointment in Bum's eyes and he laughs. "Yeah, I figured you'd like doing it in a place like this, fucking slut. Too bad, you gotta finish filling in this hole."

Bum shakily climbs out and Sangwoo is well aware that Bum refuses to meet his gaze. It makes Sangwoo absolutely throb in his trousers. He leans back against a tree to watch Bum with a satisfied grin as Bum works on covering the body. Such a good little slut.


End file.
